Les Achéennes
by Judee.D
Summary: ou l'insigne disparue, une journée dans la peau de Lily Evans. De la gueule de bois, des prises de bec, une quête infernale, des demandes lubriques et des rigolades comme jamais. En soit, un parfait lendemain de cuite.


****Bonjour, bonsoir et bonne journée !

Je publie cet Os qui traîne depuis quelque temps déjà sur mon ordinateur en espérant que cela soit à votre goût. Au programme, une Lily pas trop comme d'habitude, une gigantesque gueule de bois et des bonnes rigolades. Je vous laisse apprécier par vous même !

**DISCLAIMER** : Toujours rien à moi, tout à J.K.R, sauf quelques ajouts de personnages parce que malheureusement, on a pas le noms de toute la promo 1976..

* * *

**LES ACHEENNES**

**Ou l'insigne disparue, une journée dans la peau de Lily Evans.**

« Lily.. Lily... »

Encore dans un état de demi-sommeil, très précisément entre la fin d'un rêve particulièrement plaisant et la triste réalité, Lily décida d'ignorer les appels dont elle était la victime et de mener une enquête plus tardivement afin de pouvoir étriper la personne qui troublait son repos.

« Lily... Merdeeuh, Liiiiiil ! »

Elle jeta en arrière son bras, résolue à frapper le désagréable intrus qui l'avait finalement complètement tirée des méandres nébuleux des rêves pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa misérable condition humaine. Ou plus exactement, de sa _terrible_gueule de bois.

« Putain, mais Lily, faut que j'te parle, continua la voix, imperturbable.

- Bordel Evans, hurla une voix appartenant vraisemblablement à une harpie. Répond à Iver ou je vous démembre toutes les deux !

- Si tu voulais bien cesser de hurler comme une perruche, tu vois bien que j'essaye de la réveiller en douceur.

- Pour la douceur c'est foutu, grogna Lily en se retournant dans son lit pour s'installer sur le dos. Alice, viens, il ne faudrait pas voler les cinq précieuses dernières minutes de sommeil de Sainte Sophie.

- Sainte de mon cul, il est temps qu'elle apprenne l'empathie cette connasse, maugréa Alice tout en se glissant sous les draps de son amie. »

Après sa dernière phrase, une flopée de jurons vint remplir le silence à présent disparu de la chambre, aussi Lily, dans un soupir digne des plus grands martyrs, attrapa sa baguette pour jeter un sort d'insonorisation autour de son lit. Puis, elle se blottit contre son amie et ferma les yeux pour profiter encore un peu de l'engourdissement du sommeil.

« Ah non, te rendors pas Evans, la réprimanda Alice. Faut que tu m'écoutes.

- Moins fort, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Comme c'est étonnant !

- Trop tôt pour le sarcasme, Iver. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

- J'ai couché avec Londubat. »

Lily soupira une seconde fois avant de s'étirer souplement. Néanmoins, cette tentative pour trouver un sursaut de motivation dans son être se révéla infructueuse car Lily se blottit une deuxième fois contre sa compagne après un long bâillement.

« La prochaine fois, viens me réveiller quand tu as un vrai scoop, tu veux ?

- Putain mais te rendors pas ! »

Avant que la propriétaire du lit n'ai pu répondre quoique ce soit, les rideaux des baldaquins s'ouvrirent brusquement, découvrant le visage mutin d'une jeune fille à la chevelure lourde d'un rouge sombre et aux joues rebondies, pleines de tâches de rousseurs. Elle attendit sagement que Lily lève le sort de mutisme avant de s'adresser à ses deux camarades.

« Le réveil à sonné. Haut-les-cœurs, on ne vomit pas et on file au petit-déjeuner.

- Ambroise, ne me laisse pas avec cette teigne, pleurnicha faussement Alice en attrapant la main de sa comparasse. Elle est d'une humeur de chien !

- Arrête de la faire picoler, c'est pas ma copine, c'est pas mon problème.

- Ça, je l'oublierai pas, s'insurgea Lily du fond de son lit. Viens pas me voir la prochaine fois que tu tiens plus sur tes jambes, grognasse ! »

Avec un rire léger, Ambroise se faufila de l'autre côté de la chambre, lançant un regard plus qu'amusé à la jeune fille qui venait de claquer la porte de la salle de bain, faisant disparaître ses lunettes rondes et son air furibond.

D'un geste incertain, Lily s'assit sur son lit et s'étira avant de jeter un regard morne à sa chambrée. Une dernière fille inconnue se dépêchait d'enfiler ses chaussures, visiblement prête à s'enfuir, ses grands yeux bleus se posant parfois sur la porte de la salle de bain, apparemment hésitante.

« Attend Sainte Sophie ici, Marthe. On va pas te manger. »

Visiblement soulagée, la fille ralentit ses mouvements et fini par s'assoir sur son lit, patiente.

Lily bâilla une autre fois en se dirigeant vers son armoire, installé à l'opposé de son lit. Après l'avoir ouverte, elle resta un moment interdite devant le contenu du meuble puis referma violemment la porte pour se frapper le crâne contre cette dernière. Avec un grognement de douleur, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et se frotta la tête péniblement.

« Ambroiiiiiise, geint-elle, j'ai plus de potion pour la gueule de bois...

- Pas ma copine, pas mon problème, rétorqua malicieusement la jeune fille tout en comparant deux paires de chaussures.

- Fais pas ta chieuse, sois sympa pour une fois !

- Va te faire foutre, et puis de toute façon, j'en ai plus. Talons ou Doc Martens ? »

D'un air ingénue, elle montra ses deux paires de chaussures à son amie qui lui indiqua la seconde choix d'un geste désinvolte. Puis Lily Evans retourna à son armoire et attrapa au hasard un cintre où un de ses uniformes pendouillait misérablement, pas repassé et couvert de poil de chat. Elle grogna et l'étala sur son lit.

« Faut vraiment que tu brosses ta boule de poil, Alice. »

Elle n'obtint pour réponse qu'un ronflement léger qui lui fit lever les yeux sur la forme endormie de son amie. Grommelant des insanité, elle la secoua sans ménagement.

« Putain j'te déteste, s'exclama Iver en se redressant brusquement.

- Tu me remercieras quand tu arriveras à l'heure au cours de Mcgo.

- Et puis vous étiez où hier soir ? Claqua la voix de Sophie qui sortait de la salle d'eau parfaitement apprêtée pour sa journée de cours.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, répondit sans emphase Alice en se levant de mauvaise grâce.

- Anniversaire de Tracey Davis, indiqua Lily.

- La peste de Serpentard ? Interrogea Marthe avec des grands yeux. Pourquoi vous y êtes allées ?

- Ça s'appelle être populaire, badina Ambroise. »

Sophie grogna tandis que Marthe baissa les yeux. Lily quant à elle avait déjà laissé tombé la conversation, peu amène et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sous les récriminations d'Alice.

« Alors comme ça, tu as couché avec Londubat ? »

Lily avala une bouchée de pain perdu avant de lancer un regard ingénu à Alice. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de servir une énième tasse de café qu'elle avala goulûment.

« C'est vrai que c'est le moment de ramener ça sur le tapis.

- Tu sais, au bout de trois fois, c'est comme être en couple.

- C'est vraiment pas pour tes _précieux_ conseils que je te l'ai dis, Evans.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'en as parlé ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas encore dé-saoulé, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Lily gloussa avant d'agripper une orange. Elle la renifla un moment puis la reposa, visiblement écœuré par l'odeur d'agrume.

« Et puis tu peux parler, reprit Iver en attachant ses cheveux bruns en une haute queue de cheval.

- Pardon ? J'ai rien fais, moi, hier soir. »

La brune lança un regard de travers à sa voisine de table avant de sourire d'un air supérieur. Elle étouffa un rire dans son bacon.

« Ambroise à raison, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de picoler, se moqua-t-elle.

- Attends, quoi ? Tu mens, j'suis sûre que tu mens, j'ai rien fais, je m'en souviendrai !

- Ah oui ? Tu veux parier ?

- Pas avec toi.

- Ben tiens, quand on parle du loup.. Salut O'hara ! »

Lily n'arriva pas à masquer le fait qu'elle s'étrangla avec son thé et passa bien cinq minutes à cracher ses poumons avant de pouvoir relever la tête sur le jeune homme de Serdaigle qui s'était arrêté près des deux jeunes filles. Il lançait un regard étonné à Lily avant de lui faire un sourire mielleux de sous-entendus.

« Et ben, je te fais donc autant d'effet ? »

Si Lily évita un second étranglement, elle ne loupa pas le ricanement moqueur de son amie qui semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Reprenant contenance, elle adressa la mine la plus hautaine qu'elle avait en stock de si bon matin au jeune homme.

« C'est ta tronche, elle passe pas, je sais pas, sûrement ton acné qui me donne envie de vomir. Allez, vire de là. »

Piteux et interdit, le garçon resta un instant devant elles avant que Alice, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable lui fasse un signe dédaigneux de la main, l'invitant à gentiment débarrasser le plancher. D'une démarche conquérante, il quitta la Grande Salle, rouge de gène, faisant redoubler l'hilarité d'Alice Iver.

« Oh, la ferme, soupira Lily. »

Alice lui décocha un sourire désarment de bonhomie auquel Lily répondit d'un très spirituel haussement d'épaule.

« Oh, fait pas la gueule, il est pas si mal. Il est bien foutu.

- Il a seize ans.

- Ouais, comme toi, quoi.

- Justement. Moi je joue dans la cours des grands.

- Oooh, pardon _madame_ ! Qui sommes-nous, pauvres mortels, pour vous juger ?

- Toujours trop tôt pour le sarcasme. Dis, j'ai pas couché avec lui, hein ?

- Mais non, nunuche. Tu l'as juste palochés comme jamais il l'avait été, le pauvre. Mignon et toujours puceau. Un drame. »

Elle secoua la tête de désespoir tandis que Lily lui asséna une tape sur le haut du crâne. Puis, tandis qu'elles continuaient à bavasser, les portes de la Grandes Salles s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer cinq garçons pourvu de figures cadavériques. Visiblement peu enclin à la conversation, ils se laissèrent tomber près des jeunes filles qui levèrent deux sourires moqueurs vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez je vous prie accueillir les grands Maraudeurs ainsi que Franck Londubat, au summum de leur forme, parés pour une journée aussi longue qu'assomante portant toujours en eux deux grammes de vodka ! On les applaudit chaudement !

- Tu as oublié de préciser qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lavés, renchérit Alice en plissant du nez. Ça pue la hyène par ici.

- C'est ta bouche qui est trop près de ton nez, grommela Sirius Black avant de disparaître dans son bol de porridge.

- Tiens, mais c'est qu'il est drôle. Lily, Lily, note la date, Black a lancé sa plus cinglante réplique, regarde, j'en ai la chair de poule !

- Non, Alice, ça s'appelle les frissons de la honte. Tu as pitié du cher Sirius. C'est tout à ton honneur, tu es trop philanthrope. »

Regards ravis, ricanements délibérément désagréables, il n'en fallut pas plus pour tirer Sirius de sa léthargie. Il fit un doigt d'honneur à ses camarades avant d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner. Il réussit néanmoins à tenir un discours plus ou moins cohérent au cours de son entreprise.

« Vous pouvez parler (une bouchée) m't'ouche pas. J'en ai rien à carrer (une autre) complexe d'infériorité. Comme si vous (encore une) le monde ! Achéennes de mes deux ! »

Lily et Alice passèrent l'impolitesse brûlante de Sirius pour rebondir sur sa dernière phrase.

« Qu'ouïs-je ? Achéennes ? Fit Alice en attrapant la main de son camarade avant qu'il ne se goinfre d'une autre bouchée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Mais laisse-moi manger, connasse !

- Y a pas à dire, Rurus, le matin, c'est pas son dada, soupira exagérément Lily en secouant la tête de manière contrite. »

Puis, elle releva ses deux pupilles émeraudes, brillantes d'un terrifiant malice vers James Potter qui ne pu retenir un bruyant déglutit. Il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa gène dans son chocolat chaud mais était immanquablement attiré par les deux yeux immenses qui se foutaient royalement de lui.

« Tu sais ce que vaut une info, Evans. »

Elle eu un sourire joyeux, ravie qu'il ai entamé les hostilités.

« Quoi, mon cul contre un surnom ? C'est un peu cher, _James_.

- Tu connais mes règles.

- C'est dingue tout de même que tu ai tant de mal que ça à pécho.. Mais tu sais, t'essayer au chantage n'y changera rien, en ce qui me concerne, tu peux toujours essayer de me violer, c'est la meilleure option pour que tu puisses poser une main sur moi, je crois. »

James lui lança un regard noir tandis que Sirius siffla son admiration pour la rousse après quoi cette dernière frappa dans la main tendue de son acolyte, hilare une fois de plus. Remus Lupin fit tomber son masque d'indifférence et adressa un sourire indéchiffrable aux filles.

« Tu n'es pas sensée te comporter avec plus décence ? Il y a des enfants à table.

- Pour quoi faire la décence ? Demanda la jeune fille, balayant le reste de la phrase d'un mouvement de main.

- Tu es préfète. D'ailleurs, elle est où ton insigne ? »

Perplexe, la rousse se tourna vers son amie qui secoua la tête en dénégation. Elle grimaça avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

« Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Bon, à plus tard bande de nase, et j'oublie pas cette histoire d'Achéennes, je vais avoir le fin mot de cette connerie. »

Sans plus attendre, elle se leva et s'élança dans une course hasardeuse pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

Le cours de métamorphose avait commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes quand Lily se laissa lourdement tomber entre Alice Iver et Ambroise Gouffer, tirant la première d'un sommeil déjà profond et bousillant la manucure de la seconde.

« La prochaine fois, prévient, grogna Ambroise avant de retirer le vernis d'un geste de baguette pour se remettre patiemment à la tâche.

- Tu l'a retrouvée ? Bâilla sans aucune grâce l'autre. »

Un barrissement lui répondit et elle ouvrit un œil accusateur sur son amie.

« Je ne parle pas l'éléphant.

- Elle est pas dans la chambre, même pas sous l'oreiller de Sainte Sophie.

- Tu as fouillé.. S'outragea leur chambrée en se retournant promptement vers elles.

- Miss Buckett, écouter mon cours n'est pas facultatif, en particulier pour vous, la reprit la professeur McGonagall avant de se tourner vers son tableau. »

Les trois amies adressèrent une sourire moqueur à Sophie qui, rouge de honte et de colère, se retourna sans demander son reste. Puis, elles retournèrent gentiment à leurs activités, jusqu'à ce que Alice se redresse brusquement, prise d'une subite illumination.

« Au fait !

- Pas maintenant, je prends le cours, Iver, la rembarra Lily en gardant les yeux fixée sur leur professeur.

- J'ai le fin mot des Achéennes.

- Tu m'intéresses.

- Comment tu as fais ? Intervint Ambroise, perplexe. J'ai eu beau le menacer de grève du sexe, Adam n'a rien lâché.

- Adam a peur de toi.

- Tu réponds pas à sa question.

- J'ai fais pleurer Peter. »

Lily se tourna enfin vers elle pour lui lancer un regard lourd de reproche tandis que Ambroise soupira avec fatalité.

« Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si ça marche à tous les coups, grommela Alice en croisant les bras, boudeuse.

- Bon, balance, soupira Lily en ensorcelant sa plume pour qu'elle prenne le cours toute seule.

- Les Achéennes, ça renvoie à Pénélope, Clytemnestre et Hélène.

- Si c'est pour lâcher des évidences, tu te gardes tes scoops.

- Tu es Clytemnestre et Ambroise, toi c'est Hélène. Moi j'ai l'beau rôle !

- Pourquoi je suis la connasse qui trahit tous les grecs ? Bougonna Ambroise.

- Parce que tu aimes tous tes amants profondément, sauf que tu te lasses rapidement.

- Connerie.

- Ta gueule, je suis celle qui tue son mari pour couler des jours heureux avec son amant, c'est vraiment pas mon genre, jamais je garderai un amant aussi longtemps.

- Ben, c'est plus parce que tu es méchante avec tous les mecs que tu te tapes. Sauf John.

- Sauf John, répéta joyeusement l'autre.

- Je vous emmerde. Et pour le beau rôle, on a vu mieux. Dans certaines versions, Pénélope se tape tous les prétendants et se fait buter par Ulysse quand il rentre aux bercail.

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi !

- Ah, c'est donc cette version que j'ai lu, j'ai jamais compris cette engouement autour de Pénélope, une vraie salope, rêvassa Ambroise. »

Alice voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Lily la fit taire d'un regard, reprenant sa plume et sa quête de connaissance.

« Hé, Davis ! »

Une immense fille blonde s'arrêta dans son avancée et tourna la tête autour d'elle, étonnée d'entendre son nom de famille hurlé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ce n'est que quand elle avisa Lily qui arrivait en crachant ses poumons qu'elle compris d'où venait le cri.

« Tu as couru Evans ? Tu es _levée_ ? »

Lily lui adresse son sourire le plus mielleux, se moquant intérieurement de la surprise de son interlocutrice.

« Oui, j'avais méta.

- Ah, d'accord, acquiesça la Serpentard en hochant la tête. Bon, et tu voulais ? »

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit. Elle adorait rendre son audimat mal à l'aise et prenait un plaisir malsain à faire trainer des discussions qui n'en avaient pas besoin, juste pour voir les gens se tortiller, cherchant la phrase qui pourrait hypothétiquement clore une discussion qu'elle entretenait avec elle-même. Avec regret, elle pensa rapidement que pourtant elle n'avait pas le temps de faire durer celle-ci, son professeur de sortilège l'attendant surement.

« Dis, je me demandais, tu n'aurais pas vu mon insigne par hasard ?

- Ton insigne ?

- De préfète. Je suis préfète. »

Tracey Davis tituba sur ses talons de vingt-cinq centimètres. Elle se reprit rapidement avant de lancer un sourire moqueur à la Gryffondor.

« Dis donc. Dumbledore est donc vraiment fou.

- S'il ne l'était pas, nous n'aurions pas pu fêter ton anniversaire. Tu l'as trouvée ?

- C'est pas moi qui ai rangé la salle.

- C'est qui ? »

La blonde haussa vaguement des épaules.

« Peut-être les elfes de maison. Ou les premières années. J'en sais rien.

- Ben si tu la vois, file-la-moi, ok ? Je te ferais un vin d'honneur, mais là je dois filer.

- J'attends mon vin d'honneur alors, ciao Evans !

- Bye Davis, merci encore pour la soirée. »

D'un geste de bras, elle salua son ainée avant de rejoindre Alice devant la porte de sortilège. Son amie lui lança un regard peu intéressé avant de continuer à fixer les quatre maraudeurs d'un œil dur.

« Tu sais, ils n'ont pas de cerveaux, il est peut probable que tu arrives à leur faire passer un message par télépathie..

- J'assassine qui je veux du regard. Dracula avait pas ton machin ?

- Non, _Davis_ n'a pas mon _insigne. _Pourquoi Dracula ?

- Elle se sert de notre popularité pour en avoir un peu, à ton avis, pourquoi elle nous a invité à sa stupide soirée d'anniversaire ?

- Parce qu'une fête sans nous est une fête ratée. Et puis, c'est normal qu'elle veuille du beau monde autour d'elle, regarde, on parle bien aux Maraudeurs de temps en temps.

- Obligations mondaines. Elle, elle nous a collé toute la soirée !

- Ah bon ? »

Alice se détourna enfin des Maraudeurs pour afficher un sourire moqueur. Son amie, sourcils froncés, main sous le menton, semblait réfléchir intensément. Iver laissa échapper un éclat de rire léger avant de caresser l'épaule de Lily.

« Rends-toi service, arrête de picoler.

- Hein ? Mais...

- Entrez, les enfants, la coupa la voix fluette du professeur, et dépêchez-vous ! »

Tandis que les Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle dans un borborygme agacé, Lily profita de l'inattention commune pour se glisser impeccablement dans le groupe des Maraudeurs et s'assit sans rien demander à personne à côté de Remus Lupin. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il allait s'asseoir que Peter Pettigrow remarqua l'incruste et lui lança un regard ébahi.

« Ben ? Lâcha-t-il.

- Ben je prend ta place. Tu peux essayer de te mettre à côté d'Alice mais je crois qu'elle tente une approche avec Eviton. Alors ciao. »

Hébété, il fini par faire un tour sur lui-même avant de trouver une place libre au premier rang qu'il rejoignit en grommelant des injures envers sa préfète. Remus se tourna vers cette dernière en soupirant profondément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler ! On a pas le droit de parler, c'est ça ? Pourtant, on est copains, je te rappelle. Toutes ces heures en salle des préfets, tout ça pour quoi ? Des clous ! Je me sens trahie Lupin, tu pourrais faire preuve de plus d'empathie à mon égard, tout de même, moi, ta confidente, celle qui te soutient dans tes dures fonctions de préfet. Nous sommes presque un couple ! Moi, Lily Evans, ta seule amie de sexe féminin ! Comment oses-tu..

- Viens-en au fait, la coupa-t-il d'un air ennuyé, visiblement peu enclin à écouter ses jérémiades.

- J'ai perdu mon insigne, tu l'aurais pas vue ?

- Non.

- Alors je peux dupliquer la tienne ? »

Il se tourna vers Lily, l'air grave, tandis que la jeune fille lui offrait une moue innocente. Il soupira profondément avant de se tourner de manière contrite vers le tableau.

« Elles sont indupliquables, tu le sais très bien, maintenant laisse-moi prendre le cours.

- Laisse-moi le faire à ta place, se récria-t-elle en lui arrachant sa plume des mains et en l'ensorcelant. Donc, relança-t-elle, tu es d'accord pour me couvrir ?

- On a jamais parlé de te couvrir.

- Mais dans l'hypothèse où j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me couvrir, tu te porterais volontaire ? Parce que pas la peine que je demande à cette trouillarde de Schnaps, elle serait capable de courir dans les jupons de Dumby en se flagellant pour avoir osé garder un _tel_ secret plus de deux heures. »

Comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Remus fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, visiblement agacé, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil attentifs au parchemin que la plume enchantée noircissait consciencieusement.

« Y a d'autres préfets, non ? Tiens, ta copine Tala ?

- Les autres prendraient un malin plaisir à me foutre dans la merde. _En particulier_ Daphné. Allez, couvre-moi, c'est la dernière fois que je te demande un service, promis ! Et puis, c'est juste le temps que je la retrouve !

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu...

- Perdre mon insigne ? Ja-mais !

- Evans. A chaque fois que tu bois trop, tu l'oublies quelque part. Pourquoi tu ne la laisses juste pas dans ton dortoir avant de sortir ?

- Parce que c'est pratique quand on rentre à la tour à quatre heure du matin et qu'on tombe sur Rusard. »

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de hocher la tête, signe de soumission à cet argument. D'un air entendu, Lily lui tapota gentiment le haut du crâne avant de sortir joyeusement un magazine de son sac de cours.

« Ben ? T'écoutes pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pour quoi faire ? J'ai majoré tous les DS en me pointant les mains dans les poches. Lire la formule ça me suffit alors merci bien, mais je compte pas me tuer à la tâche. »

D'un air fataliste, Remus Lupin secoua la tête tandis que Lily se retourna pour faire le test de son magazine avec Alice.

« Qui veut du bloody mary ? »

D'un geste collectif, Lily et Alice levèrent la main, bientôt suivies par celles aussi vigoureuses de James Potter et de Sirius Black.

« Aaah, babilla joyeusement Ambroise. Je savais que ça aurait du succès. C'est trois mornilles le verre ! »

Dans un borborygme agacé, les quatre clients potentiels tentèrent une veine protestation mais Gouffer resta intraitable et fini par leur soutirer de l'argent avant de partir joyeusement faire payer d'autres pauvres victimes de la soirée d'anniversaire de Tracey Davis.

« On était tant que ça ? Soupira Alice en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette, alternée par une gorgée de son gobelet en plastique.

- Huum.. Une bonne soixantaine, oui, répondit James en balançant le sien à la poubelle.

- Et elle compte tous les entuber, votre copine ? Poursuivit Sirius d'un air inquisiteur.

- Tant qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un pour lui donner de l'argent, elle ne s'arrêtera pas, éluda Lily. »

Il y eu un instant de flottement puis Lily et Alice échangèrent un regard entendu.

« La salope d'Hélène, grognèrent-t-elle de concert avant de boire une gorgée dans une parfaite harmonie.

- Putain, brailla James, vous avez encore fait pleurer Peter. »

Alice haussa vaguement des épaules, pas repentante pour deux sous.

« Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? On est pas potes, râla à son tour Lily.

- Figures-toi qu'on a pas fait exprès, rétorqua James.

- Ben dégages, alors.

- Pour aller où, grognasse ? Tu vois bien qu'il y a pas de place !

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, moi ! Ailleurs que devant ma tronche !

- Y a pas à dire, intervint Alice sur le ton de conversation. Depuis qu'ils ont réduit le coin fumeur, y a pas moyen d'éviter les gens qu'on veut pas voir.

- Comme Franck Londubat, c'est ça ? Balança Sirius dans un ricanement moqueur. »

Alice lui lança un regard circonspect avant de balayer sa remarque d'un geste de main et de se concentrer de nouveau sur Lily et James qui n'en finissaient plus de se balancer des insultes à la gueule.

« Un vrai petit couple, remarqua-t-elle joyeusement en prenant Sirius en témoin. Tous les deux aussi râleurs !

- Ben putain, faut pas voir leur gosse, alors. T'imagines ? Il passerait les trois quarts de son temps à se plaindre qu'il doit porter le monde sur ses épaules et le dernier quart à se bourrer la gueule.

- C'est vrai qu'ils font une sacrée pair d'alcoolo, fit la jeune fille d'un ton docte.

- C'est vrai que tu t'y connais, en pair. C'était où, alors ? »

Il eut un autre ricanement mauvais et Alice lui offrit un petit sourire coquin.

« Dans ton lit. »

Le ricanement s'arrêta immédiatement, le sourire d'Alice s'élargit et Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébété.

« Hein ?

- Dans ton lit. Ou plutôt sur ton lit, d'ailleurs, on a pas osé toucher aux draps. Note que ça veut dire qu'on les a pas changé.

- Mais.. Mais.. C'est dégueulasse !

- T'avais pas qu'à avoir de curiosité mal placée, t'aurais mieux vécut dans l'ignorance.

- MAIS VA BROUTER TA MERE AU CHILI, CONNARD ! T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE M'IMPOSER TA VERVE AUSSI CREUSE QUE LA VIE SEXUELLE DE MCGO ?! J'VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES LUNETTES PAR LES TROUS D'NEZ ET T'INJECTUER DU XANAX POUR QUE T'EN CHIES DES BULLES, VERACRASSE TETRAPLEGIQUE !

- Y a pas de doute, un vrai petit couple, conclut Alice évitant les gouttelettes de Bloody Mary qui se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle après que Lily eut balancé son verre à la gueule de James. »

Un sifflement aiguë retentit mais se calma aussitôt, signe que l'ingrédient fut bien incorporé à la potion. Lily laissa échapper un petit cri enthousiaste tandis que Alice lui répondit d'un soufflement agacé.

« Tu peux pas la fermer, Evans ? Tu vois bien que j'essaye de dormir.

- La potion c'est pas le meilleur cours pour ça, lui répondit gentiment son amie, trop excitée par son chaudron pour réagir à la méchanceté de la réplique précédente.

- C'est sur, si t'arrête pas de pousser des gémissements.. C'est un chaudron, pas un sextoy. »

Lily lui jeta un regard condescendant, pas impressionné par le ton caquetant de Alice.

« Aaah, ma pauvre Iver, soupira Lily en se penchant de nouveau vers sa mixture. Tu es bien trop gourde pour te rendre compte de la noblesse des potions.

- Sale conne, répondit Alice sur le ton de conversation. »

Son amie ne lui adressa plus un regard et continua à sourire comme une démente à sa potion ronflante sur le feu. Alice, pas vexée pour deux sous, retourna gentiment à sa sieste en prenant soin de se mettre le plus loin possible des ingrédients de Lily qui traînaient un peu partout. Mais, malheureusement, quelques minutes après qu'elle eut replonger sa main dans ses coudes croisées, quelqu'un vint la secouer. Elle ouvrit un œil, lançant des éclairs et, par réflexe, se tourna vers Lily.

« Espèce de...! »

Son injure resta bloquée dans sa gorge quand elle avisa son amie, la queue de cheval défaite, les yeux fous, ricanant de façon psychotique au-dessus de son chaudron, lançant de temps à autres des ingrédients dedans.

« Psst, Alice, souffla une voix. »

Elle ferma les yeux un moment après les avoir levé au ciel en gémissant. Puis, lentement, elle les tourna vers Frank Londubat. Il la regardait avec une nuance de de désir mais surtout beaucoup de reproche.

« Quoi ? Fit-elle, peu amène.

- T'étais obligé de me balancer à Sirius ? Maintenant il me fait la gueule.

- C'est pas de ma faute si ton copain a l'âge mental d'un gamin de trois ans. Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Il l'a demandé, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui mentir.

- Tu pouvais tout aussi bien l'ignorer comme d'habitude. »

Alice haussa les épaules avant de se détourner mais Frank lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne le fasse totalement.

« Et puis, c'était quoi cette séance de drague avec Eviton, ce matin en sortilège ? »

Elle remonta un de ses sourcils, narquoise avant de se pencher vers lui pour se rapprocher de son visage.

« Ben quoi ? Fais pas ton jaloux. On couche ensemble quand on est bourré, on va pas se marier. Alors t'es mignon mais tu calme tes ardeurs. »

Frank resta un instant bouche bée puis il retourna vers sa paillasse en ronchonnant. Un ricanement empêcha néanmoins Alice de retourner à sa sieste. Elle se retourna et tomba sur le visage moqueur de Sirius. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Y a pas à dire, on l'a bien choisit ton surnom, sourit-il de plus belle.

- C'est un blague, Black ? Je suis pas une garce qui trompe à tout va ni une nana assez patiente pour me retenir de coucher vingt ans. Y a rien de bon dans votre calcul.

- Si, tu es fidèle à Frank ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, la bouche déjà emplit d'injures qu'elle comptait bien balancer sur son camarade quand la voix ronflante de leur professeur l'arrêta brutalement.

« Miss Iver, si vous êtes là pour tenir salon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer ma matière. »

Elle se tourna et tomba juste en face de la figure de Slughorn. Avec un geste de recul, elle se pencha vers Lily qui ne semblait pas réceptive à la réalité.

« Ben... J'aimerai bien travailler, je vous jure, mais Lily m'empêche de toucher à quoique ce soit.

- Ne soyez pas médisante envers votre camarade. Ce n'est pas parce que Miss Evans est brillante qu'il faut lui laisser faire tout le travail. »

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour pour aller engueuler un binôme, deux paillasses plus loin. Alice entendit à son oreille le doux ricanement de Lily et se tourna vers sa compagne avec un regard mauvais.

« Ah, ça, pour entendre les engueulades que je me prend, t'es là mais quand j'ai besoin de conseils, je peux toujours courir.

- Ben ouais, j'suis ton amie quoi, sourit Lily avant de retourner à sa potion. »

Avec un soupir, Alice laissa tomber et retourna sagement à sa sieste, trouvant que, décidément, ce cours avait beaucoup trop de rebondissements aujourd'hui.

Lily marchait à grands pas vers la Grande Salle, visiblement en colère. Elle marchait tant et si bien qu'elle ne vit pas les deux jeunes filles aux couleurs de Serpentard arrivant à la même allure qu'elle et percuta la grande brune alors qu'elle allait passer les portes.

« Fais gaffe où tu vas, raclure, cracha une voix.

- Jude, j'ai dis quoi sur la gentillesse ? Gronda gentiment la blonde restée debout. »

Lily baissa les yeux sur les deux filles et eut un sourire joyeux. Il s'agissait d'une petite blonde aux yeux immenses, détonnant de par leur profond mépris qui perçait ainsi qu'une brune avec un air de Duchesse sur le visage, des paupières lourdes et un uniforme trop court. Toutes deux devaient avoir son âge et se prirent à sourire de façon grognard en avisant Lily.

« Ah, Evans, c'est toi, fit la brune. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu marches si vite ?

- Cette connasse de Spinet a encore fait de la lèche à Slug, elle a eu un O et moi juste un E !

- Les Serdaigle sont des imbéciles, acquiesça la blonde.

- Dis donc, les filles, je ne vous ai pas vu chez Davis hier. »

La dénommée Jude eut un gloussement joyeux et, après avoir rapidement épousseté sa jupe, lança un regard vainqueur à la Gryffondor, tandis que la blonde soupira.

« Tracey est une trainée, fit-elle. Elle nous a bien invité mais je préfère, et de loin, un soirée poker chez notre _divin_ préfet-en-chef.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Lily, abasourdie. Théophile a _encore_ organisé un poker ?! Mais il a promis de m'inviter au prochain !

- Hahaha, rigola Jude en faisant voler ses cheveux, il faut croire qu'il préfère les Silencieuses aux Achéennes, on est quand même plus marrante ! »

Elle s'engagea dans la Grande Salle d'une démarche pompeuse avant de faire demi-tour rapidement.

« Au fait, tu viens chez Dylan Dolls, ce soir ? Il faut encore que je te batte au cinq mille.

- ça marche pour moi, je vais voir ça avec Alice et Ambroise.

- Cool, à ce soir Evans ! »

Puis Jude repartit de sa démarche conquérante vers la table des verts et argents. La blonde allait faire de même mais adressa une dernière parole à la lionne.

« Hier on a joué ton badge, chuchota-t-elle rapidement. Jude voulait te le dire mais je crois qu'elle a oublié. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est Poppy Harper qui l'a récupéré, mais je crois qu'elle l'a revendu. Bonne quête Evans.

- Merci Stromer, à ce soir ! »

Stromer la salua d'un léger signe de tête tandis que Lily partait déjà en direction de la table des Serdaigle. Elle s'arrêta devant une fille brune aux yeux mornes et à la peau verdâtre.

« Ah, Poppy Harper, fit-elle le plus joyeusement du monde en poussant sans ménagement les amies de la Serdaigle pour avoir une place à côté d'elle, j'en ai entendu des bonnes sur toi. »

Harper lança un regard torve à Lily, sans que l'autre ne se détache de sa bonhomie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Evans ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix trainante.

- Mes bonnes copines Jude et Shirley m'ont donné quelques informations intéressantes. Tu sais qui sont Jude et Shirley, n'est-ce pas ? Petites, casse-pieds, Serpentard..

- Je n'ai plus ton insigne, Evans, gronda Harper. Je l'ai vendu.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

- Tu l'as _vendu_ ? C'est la seule chose qui peut faire de Poudlard un paradis à portée de main et tu l'as _vendu_ ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par le crâne !

- M'engueule pas, rétorqua vertement la bleue et argent. J'ai besoin de thunes, moi !

- Et tu l'as vendu à qui ?

- Jimmy Wonky.

- Et tu l'as vendu combien ?

- Bon, laisse-moi tranquille Evans, s'agaça Poppy Harper en se retournant brusquement vers l'intruse. Tu vois bien que tu fais peur à mes copines. »

En se retournant, Lily pu à loisir observer que les amies de Poppy qu'elle avait brusquement poussé un peu plus tôt tremblaient comme des feuilles mortes en attendant que l'orage Evans soit parti. Cette dernière se pencha vers elles, l'air interrogatif.

« Est-ce que vous êtes toutes vierges ?

- EVANS, gronda les voix combinées de Alice et de Poppy Harper.

- Ramène tes miches, Potter me gave à parler de ton cul, termina celle de la meilleure amie de la préfète.

- Bon, à plus Harper, fit Lily d'un air badin avant de s'éloigner en sautillant vers sa table. »

« Dis Alice ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est qui Jimmy Wonky ?

- …

- Ah bah t'es dans la merde, Liliche !

- Ta gueule Gouffer. »

« Et... Mettons que... Je ne sais pas, imaginons que par exemple le Luxembourg ou n'importe quel autre pays pourri comme ça décide de déclarer la guerre à.. Je sais pas, moi, à la Corée ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que, genre, tous les pays européens doivent se rassembler pour faire la guerre ? Ou est-ce que moi, en tant que premier ministre de l'Angleterre, je peux dire « Ah non, non mon pote, tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi j'y vais pas à ta tatane gratuite ». Je peux faire ça ?

- Oui, oui, vous pouvez effectivement faire cela monsieur Black, mais..

- Mais alors, coupa Sirius Black en remettant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui traînait, sourcils froncés, l'air décidé, plus concentré que jamais. Est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir des situations où je n'ai pas du tout le choix, mettons qu'à un de nos supers rassemblement de maîtres de pays, la Corée ai genre insulté le Luxembourg.. Imaginons qu'elle ai offert du saké à tout le monde sauf au Luxembourg, c'est une sacrée offense, non ? Même dans ce cas-là je peux, moi, Angleterre, refuser de faire la guerre même si on a pacte qui nous lie entre pays européens ?

- Un verre de saké n'est pas _vraiment _une offense monsieur Black..

- En plus le saké c'est japonais, ducon.

- Ta gueule Evans, je parle là ! Mais donc, monsieur, j'ai le droit de les laisser dans leur merde ? Ou je peux faire un revirement mondial total, genre j'attends qu'ils se tapent sur la gueule et je les attaque avec mes armées super fraîche qui ont pas bougé de chez nous et qui ont reçu un super entraînement en attendant ? Comme ça je prend le contrôle du monde, je peux faire ça ?

- Et voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais premier ministre de la magie, mon vieux, soupira Alice en se balançant sur sa chaise.

- En même temps, il a raison, prendre le contrôle du monde c'est quand même plus intéressant que de prendre le contrôle du ministère anglais, rétorqua Lily.

- Et le bien intérieur de ton pays, tu y penses pas ?

- Mais tu comprends pas, Iver, intervint Sirius. Une fois que tu contrôle le monde, t'as même plus à t'occuper des gens de ton pays parce qu'il y en a tellement que c'est pas possible. Et en plus, soyons réaliste, si t'es le maître du monde, personne va venir te demander des comptes.

- C'que c'est égoïste de penser comme ça...

- Les enfants...

- Tiens, monsieur, j'ai encore une question, continua Sirius. Imaginons que quelqu'un nous déclare la guerre. Disons.. La Corée !

- Mais t'as un problème avec la Corée ?

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de super soldats, ils doivent être facile à battre. Imaginons donc que la Corée nous envoie une menace de guerre. Est-ce qu'on est obligé de l'accepter ou on peut dire « Ah non, non, je veux pas que tu me fasses la guerre, va chercher la merde ailleurs ». C'est possible ?

- T'es débile, soupira Lily. T'as pas à accepter une déclaration de guerre, c'est pas une question, c'est plus une façon de prévenir qu'ils vont nous balancer des obus à la gueule.

- Sérieusement ? C'est vraiment pas cool, dans ce cas-là, c'est hyper facile de conquérir un pays, suffit d'en prendre un faible genre.. Genre la Corée !

- Mais t'es con ma parole, s'énerva Alice. Ils sont trop pas faible en Corée, analyse un peu les faits avant de te lancer dans des théories fumeuses ! J'ai pas raison monsieur ?

- C'est-à-dire que moi je suis prof de runes, alors vous savez, la politique..

- Wahou, bel exemple de conscience politique, monsieur, bravo... »

Un soupir fit lever la tête des trois compères qui se retrouvèrent face à la tête énervée de Sophie Buckett assise juste derrière eux.

« Vous pourriez baisser d'un ton ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix assassine. Vous voyez bien que _certains_ aimeraient se concentrer pour finir leurs versions.

- Quoi ? Fit Alice d'un air ingénue. Tout le monde n'a pas fini ?

- On est pas tous bilingue en runes, Iver, cracha sa chambrée.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est agressive Sainte Sophie, susurra Sirius en décochant un clin d'œil à la sainte en question. Une vraie tigresse ! On m'avait caché ça... »

Cette dernière se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et retourna sans rechigner à son devoir en souriant à la ronde, comme si les paroles que lui avaient jeté Sirius avaient été le summum de sa journée. Alice se prit à ricaner tandis que Lily se tourna vers leur professeur, assis à son bureau, un homme un peu replet et l'air constamment étonné.

« Monsieur, j'ai une dernière question !

- Pitié...

- Vous savez qui c'est, Jimmy Wonky ? »

Alice Iver, Ambroise Gouffer et Lily Evans étaient toutes les trois assises en haut des escaliers du grand hall. Alice Iver fumait une cigarette en la regardant parfois, l'air songeuse. Ambroise Gouffer s'appliquait à coller consciencieusement des affiches sur les lourdes portes. Lily Evans, elle, se frappait le front contre la porte froide des escaliers.

« Il n'existe pas, hurlait Evans. Jimmy Wonky n'existe pas ! Poppy Harper m'a menti et je lui faire payer cher, trèèèès cher ! »

Elle releva la tête, des éclairs dans les yeux, un air un peu fou sur le visage.

« Je sais que j'ai dis que je ne coucherai plus avec Londubat, mais quand même.. C'est un sacré coup..

- Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? J'ai la poisse, c'est ça ? C'est parce que je suis trop compatissante ? Je ne pouvais pas être jolie et intelligente en même temps, c'est la théorie de l'évolution qui se venge, hein ? Connard de Darwin !

- … Et son petit cul tout rebondit et ses hanches, ses hanches, Merlin !

- Chercher des gens, et pourquoi pas faire des rondes de nuit, tant qu'on y est ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire !

- Sans parler de ses abdos... Jamais vu quelqu'un aussi bien foutu, c'est dingue..

- HE ! Les filles ! »

Les deux amies sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Ambroise qui apparaissait devant elles, un sourire immense et dégoulinante de colle. Elle pointa ses affiches d'un doigt fier.

« ça vous plait ? »

Iver et Evans restèrent un moment hébétées devant l'affiche jaune orange où l'inscription en rouge bordeaux indiquait « LILY EVANS échange une PIPE contre JIMMY WONKY ! Offre valable aujourd'hui uniquement. ». Alice resta un instant de plus la bouche en rond à la manière d'un poisson tandis que Lily lançait un regard vaguement inquiété vers leur chambrée.

« Tu me prostitues ?

- Mais non, je te rend service. Tu voulais le retrouver, non ? Ben maintenant tu es sûre de le faire.

- Mais... Mais... Alice ! Dis quelque chose !

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, même si c'est une méthode un peu controversée..

- Donc tu vas la laisser faire ?

- Voilà, soupira Ambroise. C'est pour ça que t'es pas ma copine. T'es qu'une chochotte.

- Moi, une chochotte ?

- Exa-cte-ment.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure. Tu sais quoi ? J'vais le faire, ton petit challenge, et on verra bien qui est une chochotte ! »

Outrée, Lily se leva et partit d'une démarche saccadée vers l'intérieur du château. Alice et Ambroise, restée seule, se lancèrent un regard de coin avant de se frapper dans les mains.

« Bien joué ma grande, sourit Alice. »

« Et donc, si je comprends bien... C'est ton cousin.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Et du coup.. Tu me le livres, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, voilà !

- Donc attends.. »

Lily fit basculer son dos en arrière, afin de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, une main sous le menton, l'autre sur le coude. Sourcils froncés, l'air dubitatif, elle semblait profondément concentrée, comme si quelque chose dans le raisonnement qui avait lieu dans sa tête lui échappait totalement. Le garçon en face d'elle souriait d'un air bêta, la dévorant des yeux.

« Donc si je comprend bien, résuma Lily, Jimmy Wonky est ton cousin...

- C'est ça.

- Sauf que ton cousin en question a un objet qui m'appartient...

- Il semblerait.

- Et donc pour m'aider ma stupide chambrée à fait de moi une pute notoire...

- Euh...

- Et toi, tu t'es dis « puisque j'ai le droit à une pipe je vais donner mon cousin »...

- Ouais !

- Même si c'est à la nana qui a (sans vouloir me vanter) la plus mauvaise réputation de l'Histoire de Poudlard...

- Ouais !

- Et pas à un moment tu t'es dis que peut-être mon but aurait été de tuer ton cousin ?

- ….

- AH ! Tu vois, ça donne à réfléchir ! »

Lily lança un sourire éblouissant au garçon qui sembla penaud pendant un instant avant de commencer à froncer les sourcils.

« Ah merde, maintenant que tu parles des mauvais côtés, je me sens un peu comme une pute aussi, lâcha-t-il.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Ben parce que je te file mon cousin contre du sexe. Ça craint un peu.

- Roh, faut pas voir les choses comme ça. Moi j'appellerai plus ça une genre d'aide à la communauté, tu vois. C'est plus un truc de partage que vraiment de la prostitution. Je trouve d'ailleurs que la prostitution à bien trop mauvais dos dans notre culture, c'est quand même le plus vieux métier du monde, je pense que devrait commencer à respecter ça un peu, plutôt que de lui cracher à la gueule. Et dans notre cas, c'est plus un service contre un service. Je te fais une pipe parce que c'est mon truc et en échange tu me donnes ton cousin et tu me donnes ton cousin parce que t'as que ça et en échange je te fais une pipe ! Moi j'trouve ça plutôt sympa. »

Le garçon cligna des yeux avant d'aviser le sourire commercial de Lily. Il fit la moue avant de pousser un enfant devant lui.

« Nan mais vas-y, prend-le. Je me sens trop mal. Et puis le tue pas, s'te plait. Ma tante me ferait la gueule.

- T'inquiète, le rassura Lily en attrapant l'enfant par les épaules. Je fais toujours attention à mes cadeaux ! »

Le jeune homme sortit rapidement du placard à balais où Lily et lui avaient tenu salon. Une fois la porte refermée, la préfète des Gryffondor fit tomber son masque joyeux et offrit son regard le plus menaçant à l'enfant tremblant de peur qu'elle avait entre ses griffes.

« Maintenant, Jimmy chéri, c'est le moment de tout raconter à Tatie Lily... »

Alice lança un regard de travers à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci écrivait frénétiquement sur son morceau de parchemin, ne lançant pas un regard autour d'elle, noircissant rageusement le tissu devant elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme pour se rassurer sur la réalité de la situation, Iver tourna craintivement les pupilles vers son autre chambrée. Ambroise se contenta d'un haussement vague des épaules avant de se tourner vers le tableau, ignorant délibérément le comportement inquiétant de la préfète. Livrée à elle-même, Alice avala sa salive et tenta d'observer discrètement au-dessus de l'épaule de son amie, voir ce qu'elle écrivait avec autant de ferveur.

« Je t'en prie, espionne-moi maintenant, proxénète ! »

Alice sursauta sur le coup avant de se rembrunir, terriblement vexée.

« Dis donc, c'est pas moi qui t'ai prostituée et puis tu étais d'accord, pour l'info !

- En tant que meilleure amie, tu n'aurais jamais dû laisser ceci se produire.

- En tant que meilleure amie, tu n'aurais jamais dû laisser mon double démoniaque alcoolique avoir une relation sexuelle avec Franck Londubat.

- Bah. Elle était pas contre. »

Alice esquissa un sourire tandis que Lily levait deux pupilles complices vers elle.

« Tu vois, s'écria Alice, t'es pas si contre la prostitution que ça ! Et puis tu as eu ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as récupéré ta broche ?

- Une insigne, c'est une insigne Iver. Et non, je l'ai pas encore. Il faut que j'aille la prendre au client de Wonky.

- Et tu sais qui c'est ?

- Ja.

- Aloooors ?

- A ton avis, qui est aussi con pour inventer un plan pareil, juste pour me faire chier ? »

Alice se gratta le front avec sa plume avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

« Sérieux ? Rogue est capable de monter un plan comme ça ?

- Putain, t'es vraiment con, Iver ! »

Lily soupira de désespoir. La deuxième fois. C'était la deuxième fois dans la même journée qu'elle se retrouvait coincée dans un placard à balais. Elle commençait un peu à en avoir ras le bol de cette chasse au trésor malaisée qui la forçait à se planquer dans les endroits inconfortables de Poudlard. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas être dans un placard à balais, sauf que d'habitude, elle n'y était pas toute seule. Et elle n'était pas en train d'attendre comme une foutue lionne que sa cible passe. Elle pouvait tout de même trouver un bon point à cette histoire poignante le mal de tête lancinant de ce matin avait enfin disparu, lui donnant la possibilité de courir à droite à gauche comme un lapin.

Soudain, la cloche sonna, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sortir Lily Evans de ses pensées hautement philosophiques. Elle entrouvrit la porte afin de pouvoir distinguer les élèves qui se déversaient en une vague nauséabonde dans les couloirs. Après avoir froncé son nez de dégoût pour la circonstance, les yeux de Lily s'éclairèrent enfin et d'un geste fluide, elle lança sa main en dehors du placard pour attraper une capuche et traîner un corps à sa suite.

« AAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaah... Fit le cri qui mourut dans la gorge de son auteur après avoir aperçu son agresseur. Evans ?

- Non, sa sœur jumelle abruti, répondit la charmante préfète avec une franche camaraderie.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé ? Et pourquoi tu es dans un placard à balais ?

- Ça se voit pas ? Je repeins la Grande Salle ! »

Fatiguée d'avance par la conversation, Lily prit l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts en soupirant. James Potter se permit alors d'observer avec scepticisme le petit placard où sa camarde l'avait enfermé.

« Bon, c'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me faisais d'un endroit romantique pour que tu me fasses enfin ta déclaration flamboyante d'amour éternel mais vas-y, je t'écoute, je m'adapterai. »

Disant cela, il croisa les bras avant de s'appuyer sur la porte, un sourire confiant et paternaliste aux lèvres. Lily pinça les lèvres si fort qu'elles se confondirent tandis que de ses yeux, il ne resstait plus que deux feintes mortelles et rageuses.

« J'espère que tu vas mourir, Potter. Je l'espère vraiment. D'une manière vraiment douloureuse et très très lente.

- Je sais que ton agressivité pour moi cache un amour passionné, Lily Jolie.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je cherche par tous les moyens à te faire renvoyer de l'école depuis notre quatrième année alors pour l'amour passionné, on repassera. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, sinon je ne garantit rien pour ton engin de reproduction. »

James du déceler la véracité de la menace car il déglutit, blêmit et décroisa les bras. Il s'était aussi départit de son ton doucereux lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à la jeune femme.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans, qu'on en finisse ?

- Tu veux bien me rendre mon insigne, gros con ? »

Il recula sa tête de la préfète et cligna des yeux, avant de soupire en faisant la moue comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Merde alors, qui m'a balancé ?

- Stromer, Harper puis Wonky par l'intermédiaire de son cousin. La prochaine fois éparpille encore plus tes sources parce que ce n'était pas bien compliqué, en fin de compte, surtout que je sais maintenant qui est ton stagiaire de première année.

- Je comprends le rite d'intimidation pour les autres mais pourquoi Stromer t'aurais filé un tuyau ?

- Entre connasses on se sert les coudes. »

Potter maugréa quelque chose d'indistinct dans sa barbe avant de fouiller ses poches pour en sortir l'insigne rutilante des rouges et ors. Les yeux de Lily miroitèrent un instant alors qu'elle tendait une main crochue pour attraper son bien. Bien qui se trouva bientôt hors de sa portée, James la tenant au-dessus de sa tête.

« REND-LA MOI, vociféra la rousse, plus agacée que jamais, tendant la main le plus haut possible pour tenter d'atteindre son insigne.

- C'est franchement pas du haut de ton mètre soixante que tu me fais peur, la crevette.

- C'est pas parce que tu as vingt malheureux centimètres de plus que moi que tu as le droit de me donner des surnoms ridicules. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Rend-moi cette insigne, tout le monde sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas et même la Porte Principale ne te laisserai pas passer, elle saurait que c'est toi.

- Je te remercie de ton inquiétude mais je n'ai pas trop de problèmes avec la Porte, on s'entend plutôt bien.

- Merdeeeuh, donne-la moi putain, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, criait Lily en continuant à sautiller pour atteindre la preuve de son autorité.

- C'que t'es vulgaire, ma parole.. »

Après l'avoir observer bondir comme une imbécile quelques secondes, Potter décida qu'il en était assez et attrapa les deux poignets de Lily pour la forcer à rester calme. Elle lui offrit en échange le regard le vénéneux qu'elle avait en stock, frustrée au plus haut point de ne pas avoir l'ascendance sur celui qu'elle considérait comme le plus gros crétin de la planète.

« Ecoute-moi bien Evans. Je te la rend mais à une seule condition... »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, ce qui la fit sourire de manière mauvaise. Elle profita de son infime froncement de sourcil pour rapprocher leurs bassins et défaire ses poignets de son étreinte afin de placer ses doigts fins dans la chevelure en broussaille du joueur vedette de Gryffondor. Ce dernier, surpris par le rapprochement vif de son vis-à-vis resta les bras ballants, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, s'attendant visiblement assez peu à se retrouver si près de la peau laiteuse aux effluves mélangées d'alcool, de tabac et de pêche du cou fin. Elle profita encore un peu de la surprise pour le forcer à baisser la tête afin de pouvoir se tenir de façon cambrée contre le mur, réduisant encore l'espace entre leurs bas ventres.

« Ainsi donc, _James_, tu te retrouves forcer de faire du _chantage_ pour pouvoir serrer une fille contre toi ? Susurra-t-elle de manière lascive en faisant éclater son souffle chaud et sensuelle contre le lobe de son camarde. Tu sais, poursuivit-elle alors qu'il fit un infime geste de recul, il y a d'autres moyens pour satisfaire des besoins aussi primaires... »

Lentement, elle fit glisser une main sur ses épaules, puis son torse, pour arriver à son entrejambe. Le souffle de James se fit plus erratique tandis que sa peau se couvrait d'une fine couche moite de sueur. Lily eut un minuscule sourire amusé avant de reprendre son rôle de chasseresse en chef. Elle caressa lentement la bosse formée dans le pantalon de James tout en continuant à faire couler sur lui un fourmillement de paroles de sa voix lente et doucereuse.

« Et puis, tu es un beau garçon, tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'arriver à de telles extrémités.. ça me rend triste que tu crois que c'est la seule façon de m'attirer vers toi alors que je pourrais sans doute être plus facile que ça à faire tomber...

- Lily, gémit-il. »

Il avait la voix rauque et fiévreuse de ceux qui se consume intérieurement et, tandis que les mains du jeune homme se faisaient à leur tour baladeuses, passant de ses épaules, à son dos, à ses cuisses, à ses reins, à ses fesses puis les épaules encore, elle se surprit à frissonner. Lily n'était pas à proprement parler une fille facile. Néanmoins, elle se jetait assez facilement dans les jeux de séductions et affinités, ne voulant pas dire qu'elle allait jusqu'au bout. Mais elle se connaissait assez pour savoir que sa plus grosse faiblesse était le gémissement de désir d'une proie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, sûrement faute à son égo sur-dimensionné. Comprenant que si elle ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, la situation deviendrait incontrôlable, Lily eu un geste de recul et retira sa main de l'entrejambe de James. Néanmoins, légèrement déconnecté de la réalité, James en profita pour coller leurs bassins et se pencha vers le cou trop tentant afin d'y déposer une myriades de baisers brûlants. Lily poussa un gémissement de contentement avant de se flageller intérieurement pour ça.

Elle tenta de se calmer et se donna trois secondes pour sortir de ce foutu placard. Rapidement, elle fit une liste des obstacles entre elle et la porte. 1. James Potter qui avait visiblement décidé de la dévorer là, maintenant et ce sans préliminaires. 2. Elle-même qui n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre que ce que James faisait était une _si_ mauvaise idée que ça. 3. Son insigne qu'elle était quand même venue chercher à la base et qui devait se trouver à un endroit quelconque du sol de ce placard insupportable.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle se dit que l'insigne devait sans doute être maintenant en train de faire copain-copine avec sa culotte qui avait _malencontreusement_ glissé le long de ses cuisses.

Sans plus réfléchir, Lily fondit sur les lèvres du Potter, lèvres qu'il accepta avec avidité, et Lily en profita pour se mouver pour être le plus près possible de la porte. Tout en continuant à embrasser James, elle tapota le sol avec ses pieds et finit enfin par sentir son insigne sous ses pieds. Alors tout se passa très vite, si vite que James n'eut pas le temps de tout comprendre.

En environ moins d'un quart de seconde, Lily avait quitté les lèvres, fondu au sol pour récupérer son bien et claqué la porte du placard, y laissant tout de même des bouts de dignité et surtout un James Potter, coqueluche des gourdasses de Poudlard, frustré et penaud.

« Oh putain, marmonna-t-elle en serrant contre elle son insigne. »

« Oh putain, glapit Alice Iver tandis que sa meilleure amie enfouissait son visage dans un oreiller en plume de Poudlard. Et tu l'as laissé en plan ?

- Ouais...

- Oh putain, répéta la brune un octave au-dessus. »

Lily soupira et éparpilla ses cheveux mouillés dans son dos pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite tandis que sa meilleure amie persistait à la regarder à la manière d'une morue sortie de l'eau.

« C'est pas sympa, Evans, tu le sais, hein ? T'aurais dû aller jusqu'au bout.

- Laisse tomber, tu seras la seule de ce dortoir à avoir couché avec un des gars de la chambre 3C.

- T'es dure. Mais c'est vraiment pas sympa. Imagine, le pauvre, coincé avec les couilles toutes gonflées !

- C'est vrai, Lil, intervint Ambroise en s'intronisant sur le lit. Une petite branlette et c'est réglé.

- Mais je vous emmerde, je ferai jamais de branlette à James Potter, merde à la fin ! »

Les joues rougis, les narines dilatées, elle lança un regard flamboyant à ses amies qui, pas impressionnées pour deux sous échangèrent un regard entendu.

« T'es qu'une sale égoïste, finit par trancher Alice. En fait, ça te va bien Clytemnestre, tu fais miroiter des trucs mais tu fais pas le sale boulot. Coquine !

- Le ton badin n'était pas vraiment de circonstance...

- Bon, pas que cette conversation ne m'intéresse pas mais ça vous dit pas de vous habiller pour aller chez Dylan Dolls plutôt ?

- Robe talons ? Pourquoi faire dans compliqué ?

- C'est une soirée déguisée, daaa !

- Oh, la merde, soupira Lily en se glissant plus confortablement dans ses couvertures. »

Le regard d'Alice s'alluma d'un pétillement nouveau et particulièrement dangereux à la vue de la grimace d'Ambroise.

« J'ai le déguisement parfait.

- J'ai peur.

- En fait c'est là que c'est la merde. »

Quand Lily Evans, Alice Iver et Ambroise Gouffer se pointèrent dans le couloir du sixième étage où avait lieu la soirée déguisée de Dylan Dolls, fière leader des Poufsouffle de septième année, elles purent se rendre compte qu'une contre soirée avait déjà pris place dans les couloirs. Fumées rougeoyantes, bruit de verre contre la pierre froide, rires mutins et chuchotements langoureux, tout semblait de la partie et les trois amies ne purent que s'adresser un regard condescendant.

« Y a vraiment des gens qui ne sont pas sortables, renifla Alice en écartant deux corps quasiment emboîtés de son passage.

- Il est si tard que ça ?

- A peine minuit. »

Lily soupira avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Elle lança un regard entendu à ses amies avant de l'ouvrir. Soudain, une explosion de bruit vint leur agresser les tympans. Du rock semblait parvenir de tous les murs de l'espace restreint qu'elles venaient de franchir. Se pressait sur ce son des corps enfiévrés, dansant sous un flot d'alcool et sous un nuage de fumés, dans la lueur tamisé des luminaires rouges qui éclairaient la jeunesse délurée de Poudlard. Lily eu un sourire de satisfaction. Une grande brune aux yeux immenses et aux pupilles explosées vient la prendre dans ses bras en criant son contentement de la voir et lui indiquer le buffet d'alcool. Ambroise se débarrassa rapidement de ses amies pour se jeter dans les bras d'un garçon à l'air sombre avec qui elle se mit à danser un collé-serré très sensuel. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Franck Londubat pour faire son apparition et proposer à Alice de l'accompagner au bar, ce qu'elle accepta avec un reniflement de dédain. Lily, pour sa part, se mit à se glisser dans la foule, jouant des coudes et hanches pour se frayer un passage. Soudain stopper dans sa progression, on lui attrapa le poignet et la força à se retourner. Elle haussa un sourcil vers un James Potter que l'alcool et la drogue avait rendu lointain. Ils tentèrent d'échanger une parole mais la musique ne leur permettait pas de communiquer aussi, avec un clin d'œil, il se contenta de sortir de son déguisement de Alex DeLarge une petite culotte blanche à fleurs roses. Il la fit balancer sur son index avant que Lily ne s'en empare avec un sourire mielleux. Elle remonta légèrement sa robe en flanelle verte de dignitaire grecque pour faire descendre tranquillement un tenga en dentelle noire le long de ses cuisses pour le déposer dans la poche de James, effleurant son intimité au passage.

« Aujourd'hui c'est deux pour le prix d'une, beugla-t-elle dans son oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. »

Elle s'éloigna après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard ombrageux par-dessus sa propre épaule, pour admirer le regard fiévreux qu'il posait sur elle. Elle rit dans l'indifférence générale et se retrouva au bar, où le son de la musique avait été mis en sourdine. Elle y trouva Remus, en pleine discussion avec une blonde avinée.

Attrapant un gobelet d'absinthe, elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Alors, mon vieux, on drague ? »

Il tourna deux pupilles mornes vers elle avant de lui sourire de façon absente, signe de son inhibition avancée.

« Alors, ma vieille, ta retrouvée ton insigne ?

- Oui, t'as vu ? Fit-elle fièrement en indiquant sa poitrine. »

… Où son insigne avait cessé de briller et avait encore une fois manifestement disparue. Elle soupira tandis que Lupin éclatait de rire, vite étouffé par la langue de sa compagne. Lily eu un sourire de coin et fini par s'ébourrer, ingurgiter son verre et partir en riant sur la piste de danse, à la recherche d'une homme pouvant la combler pour une nuit, loin des convenances d'une préfète de sixième année.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Fin de cette grandiloquente quête à l'insigne ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plût, les reviews sont naturellement bienvenues !

Sur ce, en vous souhaitant une agréable journée/soirée/nuit/matinée et tous mes voeux de bonheurs, je m'en retourne piteusement vers mes devoirs. Amen. Et toujours amicalement votre,

Judee.D


End file.
